Sou'unga
by Resident Evil Fan All The Way
Summary: Inuyasha wakes up in a room with the once dead Takemaru. Takemaru asks him to do something, if not, he will kill Kagome. Will Inuyahsa be able to save Kagome? Warning: Might be a spoiler somewhat to the third Inuyasha movie.


Chapter One: Takemaru—Again

Silence. Awkward silence, the silence that we all know and hate. Not only was it just silence, but also it was mixed with darkness, pitch darkness. This is what Inuyasha saw and heard at the moment. But there was one thing; he couldn't smell a thing. Not a thing.

He struggled a bit, only to find it didn't help. But he had come to the conclusion that he was held back by something strong. He struggled more, but once again, he got no response. "Hello?" he yelled into the silent room. "I will kill whoever did this to me," he yelled again. There was no response after waiting for a few minutes. He dropped his chin to his chest and waited.

Suddenly, he heard a door open. And then closed. Someone followed. By the sound of the echoed footsteps, Inuyasha could tell that he was somewhere big. The person came closer, and closer. Never stopped, until whoever it was, reached him. "Humph. Kill me?" said a man's voice. "I'd like to see you do that alone." Said the man.

Inuyasha growled and glared his teeth. "Who are you?" he asked. He could feel his adrenaline pumping.

"Why don't you take a look yourself," the man said. With that, he reached up and pulled the blindfold off Inuyasha.

The minute Inuyasha saw him, he felt the need to kill rush through his whole body. "Takemaru," Inuyasha said in a quiet tone.

Takemaru chuckled. "Never thought for a minute that you would forget my face. After all, I did steal your father's sword, the Sou'-unga, and I did make you and your brother team up together. That must have been some hard, well going by the way you guys beat at each other all the time. You'd think he was Naraku."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha growled. "Let me down."

Takemaru stood and rubbed his chin for a moment. "Hmmm... under one condition."

"Never," Inuyasha snarled.

"I'll tell you anyway. You must go and retrieve the Sou'-unga again for me. And also capture the Jewel Shards that little lady i s always wearing around her neck. What was her name? Ah, Kagome. But I do believe at this moment the shards are with Kaede." Takemaru said.

"Why would Kagome allow the Jewel Shards to fall into Kaede's hands?" Inuyasha asked, knowing that Kaede wouldn't do anything to hurt them, but still, Kagome would never throw the burden on another person, especially not old Kaede.

"Because of this," Takemaru said.

A large yellow barrier shaped like a ball rose up from below them, inside laid Kagome, hurt and knocked out.

Inuyasha's eyes grew large and he struggled so hard he almost broke his bones against the ropes that held him up. "What did you do to her? Let her go!"

Takemaru chuckled that evil chuckle again. "I was capturing Kagome for her Jewels Shards, but she threw them."

(Flaskback)

* * *

"Come on, Shippo!" Kagome yelled while racing her bike up and down a path. 

Shippo chased after her, laughing. Inuyasha had left them for one moment and Shippo had started to get bored, so, Kagome thought a nice game of tag would be nice.

"No fair!" he yelled behind giggles, "You have that thing!"

Kagome laughed. "So?"

Just then, something moved in the bushes. Kagome stopped suddenly, making the ground beneath her kick up under her tire. Good thing her breaks were crap, if not, she would have went head over handles. Shippo didn't hear a thing behind his laughter and finally caught up to Kagome. He touched her leg and yelled: "Got ya!"

But Shippo noticed all was not well. "What's wrong Kagome?" He asked.

Kagome looked down at the Fox Demon and smiled. "Oh, nothing. I'm just fooling around."

"Well come on then! You have to get me now!" Shippo said, with that he started running. Kagome, being the good sport she is, followed.

But as she was chasing him, she heard the rustling again. She stopped once again, but this time a little more gentle. It wouldn't be too good if she had a flat tire all alone in the woods.

Shippo this time heard it and came running over to Kagome and jumped up into her arms. "Kagome... what was that?" He asked.

"Uhh, either a rabbit or Inuyasha," she said, trying to keep the kit not scared.

Kagome and Shippo looked at each other and in that very second, Takemaru jumped out. Kagome screamed as he pulled on her, trying to take her away.

"Come on, girl. Don't make this so hard," Takemaru said.

Kagome, knowing that he wanted the Jewel Shards, ripped them off her neck and threw them into the woods without Takemaru seeing. 'Probably the most stupidest thing I've ever done,' Kagome thought. Kagome weakened her muscles; she would never win against this guy. And in no time, she was gone.

"Kagome!" Shippo screamed from behind her! "Kagome there is this weird thing after me and he is gonna—" he was cut off.

"Shippo!" Kagome yelled.

(A Couple Days Later)

Kaede was taking a peaceful walk in the woods near her house. The sun was shining; the birds were chirping, and little children in the distance played. She walked down a little trail, not knowing why she was going farther then usual. But she soon did.

From the corner of her eye, a reflection shot off of something. "Ouch!" she yelled. She turned over to look at what had made that annoying light. She didn't see what it was, but she could still see its reflection. Once she got up to it, she knew right away that it was Kagome's Sacred Jewel Shards. She gasped and quickly grabbed them. "I must keep them safe." With that, she headed back to her house.

(End Flaskback)

* * *

"You threw them!" Inuyasha yelled to the knocked out Kagome. Yes, he even did it when she wasn't conscious enough to hear it. "You stupid human! You will regret it! Damn." 

Takemaru chuckled. "Now, do you want her to live? If not, I will take care of her. If so, you will retrieve the Sou'-unga and the Sacred Jewel Shards for me. What'll it be."

Inuyasha growled and screamed as he tried to get out of the ropes. But it was no use, he had no choice, he must do this. He slowly stopped and nodded.

"Good," Takemaru said cockily. He mumbled something in Japanese, and immediately, the ropes vanished and Inuyasha fell. He slowly lifted himself up and rubbed his arm.

"You must go, now, Mutt," he said.

Inuyasha growled and raised his fists.

"Uh-uh," Takemaru said. He pointed at Kagome. And Inuyasha lowered his fists.

Inuyasha slowly went towards the door, took one last look at Kagome and headed out.

Takemaru chuckled. And behind him, appeared Kikyou. "I don't want to do this to him." She said.

"You must, if he fails, you must shoot your bow through the human girl's heart. And remember, she stole your man."

Kikyou suddenly turned bitter. "Yes." She said.


End file.
